ARRGH!: The Haunted Train!
by Gran Toreno
Summary: When “Pop Pop” tells the Legend of “The Haunted Train” to the loud siblings, Lincoln, Lori and Clude set out to find out if the ghastly train is in fact real, or just an old story


The summer was winding down and Lincoln and Clyde had ran out of things to do for fun.

at this time Rita and Lynn sr. had taken Lisa to speak at a science conference in Cincinnati. So Lincoln's "pop pop" Albert had been babysitting for there parents so he could spend time with his grandkids.

He had just walked back from the ice cream truck with 12 ice creams and popsicles. After passing around the icy desserts to Lincolns sisters he handed Lincoln and Clyde there popsicles.

He noticed how board they where and asked. "So have you boys played checkers?"

"Yep also crazy eights, blackjack, go fish, old maid, every board game in the house and a even crossword puzzle" Clyde replied with a sigh.

"we're board pop pop" Lincoln said in a bored tone.

"board!?" Albert said surprised that in a family with 10 sisters Lincoln and Clyde still had nothing to do.

Just then they heard the horn of a Amtrak train they watched the express fly by. This gave Albert an idea. "Have I ever told you about the time I worked for the railroad?" Questioned Albert.

Lincoln and Clyde stared in interest at Albert.

"And first to heard from the old timers the legend of the Haunted Train" Said Albert ominously.

"What?! No!" Lincoln and Clyde replied at once.

"Haha ok" chuckled Albert gathering his thoughts.

"65 years ago on the Pere Marquette railroad. old engine No. 1213 was headed for the station. when the engineer went mad and drove his train right off the tracks. they never saw him or the train again"

By now Lincolns sisters have came over to here the story.

"Some say he drove it straight to... you know..." Albert trailed off.

"Mid Town?" said Lincoln.

"down town?" said Clyde.

"All the way down town to the very most southern point" continued Albert.

"You mean..." said Lincoln wide eyed in shock.

"That's right" said Albert ominously.

"Wow... he drove it all the South Pole!" Said Clyde thinking how in the world that was possible.

"NO! he drove the train straight down to the fiery underworld!" Albert Shouted frighteningly

"Woah" gasped the kids.

"Every year on the anniversary of its last ride engine 1213 comes Back. the mad engineer at the throttle!" Continued Albert.

"He's on his way to the old train station to pickup unknowing passengers. these passengers are drawn onto the train by a blinding white light. it hypnotizes them then a strong smell overpowers. them some say it smells like rotten eggs but I'll tell ya what it is it's the smell of..."

"Socks?" Questioned Lana excitedly.

"No fired and brimstone" replied Albert in a deadpan tone

"Then! they start to hear a horrible ear splitting music it shrieks and moans and sends a chill through you heart it's not of this world it's... inhuman. after the music the train then enters the zone of DARKNESS! in the zone of darkness they can feel the heat from the flames. then the train comes to a complete stop the doors open and the greater by the RED HOT KING OF HELL HIMSELF!" finished Albert, Making the kids jump.

Lincoln, Clyde and his sisters started to discuss the story as Lori rolled her eyes.

Albert got up to go inside, stopping and turning around "you know what tonight is don't ya... it's the 40th anniversary! I'd sure hate to be at the old train station tonight! the one on 53rd passed Livingston... ya know next to the tire shop there" And went inside.

They continued to discuss the ghost story unaware that Albert was watching through the window chuckling.. "Well so much for being bored!" he said as he sat down on the couch.

Lincoln and Clyde were discussing the story as Lori sat next to them texting and finally got fed up with them talking about the so-called haunted train "Well I don't believe a word of it I want X-ray photographs, ectoplasmic samples and visible energy fields!"

"This is something science can't proof It's a question of faith" Said Lincoln.

"Yeah right, only way that I'll believe that there is a haunted train is literally when Lisa says so" Said Lori with a smirk.

"Oh ok then I can understand if your scared" Said Lincoln with a smug grin.

"Scared? I'm not scared" Said Lori angrily.

"Alright... then meet us tonight at the old train station!" said Lincoln still grinning smugly.

Clyde starred at his friend in shock

"One hour after the streetlights come on!" finished Lincoln.

Lori starred at Lincoln for a moment then smirk... "your on twerp"

Later that day...

Lincoln, Clyde and Lori made there way to the old station. It stood 2 story's tall and had a large clock tower in the middle of the roof. The building that once was the most grand building in royal woods was now what looked like a haunted house. The surrounding area was no different. With an old derelict caboose setting derailed on a siding. The station had a closed in platform with the two station tracks the entrances of the tracks looked like tunnels.

Lincoln, Clyde and Lori entered the station.

Cobwebs hang in every corner. and the old wooden floor had started to rot in several places.

"Woah..." said Lincoln as the three looked around they continued to walk through the dilapidated station stopping at a book kiosk and picked up a newspaper dated for July 22nd 1952 that read. 'RAILWAY DISASTER! On the 21st of July Pere Marquette passenger train "the Lake Superior Limited" derailed just after leaving the Royal Woods Train Depot with 500 passengers'.

They continued to read the article until seeing the words...

'No survivors'...

They gulped at that. Lincoln decided to keep the newspaper as a souvenir from their adventure.

They continued through the station until they came to a pare of ticket booths with a large spider web between them. Lincoln and Clyde ducted under the web. But Lori not seeing it ran Right into it. Lincoln and Clyde couldn't stop laughing as Lori ran around swiping spiders off of her. Then the three arrived at the platform. Lincoln peered through the tunnel seeing an old signal standing alone by the trackside. Clyde picked up a rock and thru it into the tunnel... causing a swarm of bats to come flying out of the tunnel.

"OK NO TRAIN LETS GO" shouted Lori in fear as she ducked to avoid the bats.

"Not so fast we have to wait longer than 30 seconds!" said Lincoln picking up a 2x4 and swinging it at the bats to scare them off. "Yeesh Lucy would love it here..." Lincoln said to him self.

And hour had passed and it was now midnight the old clock ticked to 12 and the bell in the tower rang out 12 long loud rings.

At this time Lincoln had found a harmonica and was poorly playing as Clyde surprisingly being a good blues sing was singing a song that he came up with that he called the haunted train blues...

"They say he lost his mind;

went crazy on that day;

ran his train right off the tracks

and drove it straight to... Hey!

Where's the engineer?

Been waiting all night long;

better show up soon

or I'mma have to say so long!

Whoo whoo!

Been waiting on the haunted train..."

Lori irritated by clydes singing and Lincoln's awful playing, shouted out... "enough! there is no haunted train! there is no mad engineer! And you two choo choo heads are drive me nuts!"

_Wooooah Wooooooooooooooooooaaah_

And stop playing that harmonica shouted Lori even angrier.

Lincoln and Clyde looked at her in terror...

"I'm not playing the harmonica" said Lincoln, holing up the harmonica as the noise came again.

Suddenly the station began to shake.

They all looked out through the tunnel and seen a jet black train coming towards the station fast. It's whistle screamed out. And steam and smoke filled the station and the steam locomotive stopped. It was huge, y'all and had paint as black as Lucy's dress, with the number 1213 painted on the cab and Pere Marquette painted on the tender.

"Engine 1213..." said Lincoln, Clyde and lori in unison.

The door of a coach opened relieving a blinding white light. They were drawn onto the train.

"The white light it pulled us on" Said Lincoln in disbelief.

"We're dealing with forces we can't possibly comprehend..." said Clyde in fear

They turned around as 1213s whistle shrieked out. Just as they got to the door it slammed shut and the train began to move.

They try to open the door when they began to smell what smells like rotten eggs.

"Eww what's that smell?" said Lori covering her nose.

"Who smelt it delt it" Said Clyde unamused.

"It's not that smell twerp..." Said Lori as she thought "It's... rotten eggs! Its rotten eggs! It's one of the signs!" But she was interrupted by a terrifying shrieking.

"Do you hear that" said Lori as a chill ran down her spine.

"You mean that earsplitting and possibly inhuman music?" said Lincoln frightened.

Lori nods before shrieking and trying to open the doors frantically panicking Shouting out "I do believe in mad engineers! I do believe in haunted trains! I do! i do!"

Lori continues panicking until the lights in the coach began to flicker.

"Hey! the lights!" shouted. Clyde as the lights in the coach went out making the coach go completely black.

"The zone of darkness the next stop is..." said Lincoln in fear.

"Are you pointing down?" Questioned Clyde as 1213s whistle blasted out and the train rocked and jolted violently.

"This is it. screamed Lori. I can feel the flames of the underworld flowing down the back of my neck" Lori realized... it was breathing... she turned to see a figure. Lori screamed in terror until recognizing the figure...

"Lucy? what are you doing here?" Questioned lincoln

"Sigh... I'm here for a shameless fan service cameo" said Lucy shrugging slightly.

The three then opened the door and threw Lucy off of the train.

After Lincoln shut the door Clyde looked out of the window and shouted out "I see it! i see the fire!"

Lincoln, Clyde and Lori looked out of the window in terror seeing a pool filled with lava and sparks and flames flew through the air. Tall dark figures made their way around walkways. suddenly the train lurched to a stop.

Seeing a tall figure coming towards the door Lincoln had an idea.

"I got an idea! Help me!" shouted Lincoln as he grabbed a fire extinguisher from a corner and aimed it at the door as it opened to revile the tall figure.

"ready aim fire!" Shouted Clyde as Lincoln soaked the figure with the fire extinguisher.

The figure shouted out in shock falling down.

"Hey! what ya do that for!?!" said the figure that turned out to be a man wearing a hard hat.

Just then a man in an engineers uniform walked up. "Hey what are you kids doing here No one is allowed of this train except the steel mill workers!" Said the engineer

"Steel mill? We're at a steel mill?" Questioned lincoln as he looked around.

"This train isn't haunted?" Questioned Clyde.

"Haunted!? Oh no not that story again..." said the engineer as he face palmed

"But the 1213!" said Lincoln

"Thats Just Pere Marquette 1225 painted up for some movie We had to borrow it from the railroad museum because our normal engine broke down"

"And what about the smell?" Said Lori

"Girlie have you ever smelt a steel mill? it's the sulfur! Smells like rotten eggs don't it?" Said the engineer.

"And the lights?" questioned Clyde.

"Oh the lights in this car are always going on and off!" Said the engineer as he flicked a lamp in the car causing it to flicker.

"But what about that inhuman music?" Said Lincoln.

"I thought my eardrums were going to explode" said Lori in an annoyed tone

"Well some people don't appreciate the polka!" Said the engineer pulling out a accordion."

"Anyways... Does that explain everything?" Said the engineer annoyed

"Yes..." Said Lincoln, Clyde and Lori embarrassed.

"Good then let's get you kids on the right train home geez!" said the engineer as he pulled out his cellphone.

later...

"A fire extinguisher against the fires of the underworld eh? Pretty good plan Lincoln" Said Albert as he drove the three home in vanzilla.

"Yeah... I think you set us up pop pop!" said Lincoln smiling.

"Well at least you weren't board were ya?" Said Albert smirking.

"There is no haunted train" Said Lincoln as he turned and look out the window.

Albert looked back at Lincoln with a grin... "Now I didn't say that!"

Mean while...

Lucy had been setting on a fence by the line where she got thrown off writing another poem. When suddenly jet Black train rushed by nearly knocking her off. She watched the train pass, with the horrific sound of metal on metal the train leaped from the tracks, turning over and rolling down an embankment before fading into the darkness... she then hopped down and started the walk home, not at all scared by what she had just witnessed.

The end.


End file.
